


Perdition

by BobbysGirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-07-27 15:47:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7624549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BobbysGirl/pseuds/BobbysGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean doesn't like dance clubs, at this rate he probably never will.  (Sorry, this summary sucks, but I really don't want to give too much of the story away.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This will become mature later on. Warnings will be noted at each chapter.

“You know this isn’t my scene, right?”

“I know Dean, but it’s my birthday. My friends from work wanted to take me out and you are one of my best friends so I wanted you here.”

Dean eyed the line to the dance club and then looked at Jo. She had her hands clasped in front of her and was rapidly blinking her eyes.

“Please? Pretty please?”

He huffed out a laugh, threw his arm around her shoulders and pulled her into a hug.

“I’m already here so there’s no need to beg. Just wish Sammy was here so I had someone to sit in a corner and drink beer with.” Sam, Dean’s younger yet larger brother, was home working on a case and didn’t have time to bump uglies at a dance club.

They inched forward in line as the bouncer slowly checked IDs and stamped hands.  Thumping music could be heard and they were close enough to see the flashing lights through the door behind the bouncer.

“Thank you for coming. I know this isn’t your thing, but it’s hard to find a classic rock dance club. Mosh pits are kind of out now.”

Dean gave her a shocked, yet disgusted look. “You don’t mosh to classic rock! What the hell is wrong with you? How are we even friends?”

Jo laughed as she showed her ID to the bouncer and had her hand stamped. Dean followed suit and as they Dean’s eyes adjusted to the dim lighting in the entry way Jo threw her arms wide, turned to face him and said “Welcome to Perdition!”

Perdition was the newest dance club to come to town and Jo loved the place. She’d gone on and on about it to Dean and Sam after her first time there with her friends.  She hadn’t done it justice. Dean looked around , the décor fitting the name.  The bar area was done in reds, oranges, and black. Neon flames were painted on the walls and glowing under black lights, the staff was dressed in black or red leather with devil horns, red and orange plastic streamers had been cut into flame type shapes and fluttered from the air vents as if moved by the breath of a hell hound, and there were smoke machines placed discretely around the room.   

“I must really love you Jo.” Dean took a deep breath and followed her through the bar and into the next room where the dance floor was packed by sweaty, scantily clad women and men with wandering eyes and hands. 

Jo located her friends at a corner table in the back. They all screamed that scream that only excited girls have when they get excited.  They converged on Jo like a flock of vultures; screaming, hugging, jumping, and sloshing drinks. Charlie broke away and hugged Dean.

“Hey Winchester! You came, I wasn’t sure you would.”

“I came under protest.” Dean took her beer from her and took a drink while he looked over the dance floor.  “This is so not my thing.”

Dean stood at the table and nursed a beer as the girls drank shots and yelled something close to a conversation.  Charlie leaned over and yelled “LET’S DANCE.” into his ear at a level that would have been considered assault had they been anywhere else.

“I DON’T DANCE!”

Charlie threw her head back in a laugh that Dean couldn’t hear as she grabbed his hand and drug him through the throng of sweaty, writhing bodies.  Charlie danced with her arms over her head, hips swaying and eyes shut.  Dean swayed back and forth and looked around at the others that were dancing.  A blond with a low cut black tank top on was watching Dean with what could only be considered a predatory look.  Charlie noticed the girl, grinned at Dean and tilted her head to indicate that he should go for it.

“THIS IS NOT MY THING!” Dean yelled next to Charlie’s ear as she smiled and turned away from him. As he tried to leave the dance floor he felt a hand on his arm; the blond had sidled up to him. She grabbed him by his belt loops and pulled him to her.  He gave an apologetic smile and tried to pull away but she kept hold and pulled him even closer. Dean looked for Charlie and saw her back over at the table pointing him out to Jo as they laughed and waved.  He shot them a dirty look and tried to pull away from the blond again. 

She was grinding up against him and Dean could appreciate that the friction would feel good had it been a guy.  Dean knew people were often surprised to find out that he’s gay. Most still had a stereotype of what a gay man looked like; small, thin, swishy hips, talk with their hands, and incredibly effeminate.  Dean was none of that. He was tall, broad shouldered, had defined muscles but not cut, and rough hands from years of working at the garage. He didn’t announce that he was gay but he didn’t hide it either.  He saw some same sex couples dancing. It’s never odd to see women dancing together but seeing guys dancing together always shocks Dean because it’s just not common.  He was watching two guys dancing similarly to the way the blond was grinding against him. The lights flashing in his eyes, the smoke assaulting his nose, the bass thumping in his ears, the bodies bumping against him, this was definitely not his thing.

Dean looked over towards the table again and saw the girls clinking shot glasses together over their heads.  He was wondering how he could get out of here without hurting Jo’s feelings when he realized that the smoke was starting to burn his nose and make his eyes water.  The club really needed to work on their ambience, this was a little much.  

The smoke got thicker and burned more. Dean realized, it seemed before many others, that something was wrong. The smoke was not part of the typical dance club experience, this smoke was real.  Dean pulled himself away from the blond and pushed himself through the dances yelling for Charlie and Jo.  Others started to realize that something was wrong. The dancing stopped and people were looking around, the strobe lights creating an eerie effect through the smoke. 

Blue flames were crawling across the ceiling; Dean was pushing through the crowd as it erupted into chaos as others realized what was happening.  People were pushing, falling, spinning and standing in fear.  The music started to crackle and cut out, the club was no less noisy due to the screaming and the whooshing sound of the flames.  Dean was shoved to the floor, someone stepped on his fingers , another tripped over his legs.  He managed to get to his feet and staggered toward his friends.  He could see Jo through the haze , she was screaming his name as her friends pulled her towards the door.

 _Get out Jo! Get out!_ Dean thought as he tried to get to her and the exit.  Parts of the ceiling were falling, some piece on fire, and landing on and around the people running.  Dean was on the ground again, a large chunk of ceiling fell beside him knocking two people to the ground.  He pulled himself up, coughing and was hit, hard from behind hitting the ground again, his head bouncing off the floor. Tears filled his eyes, screams his ears.  Whatever knocked him down was still on him, he couldn’t get up. He pushed, clawed, twisted and screamed, panic setting in completely now. People were running past, stepping on him, tripping over him, kicking him but not noticing him, hearing him. 

The last thing Dean thought before lost consciousness was _Please let Jo and Charlie be safe._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not a doctor, nurse, EMT, or anything in the medical field. I apologize to anyone out there that is and for the mistakes I made.

“OVER HERE! HE NEEDS HELP!”

Dean feels like he’s under water. He can hear shouts and noises but they’re all muffled.

“Get me a collar. Start an IV.”

_What’s going on? Where am I?_

“Ok , roll him on my count.”

Dean looses complete consciousness again.

~*~*

The room is dim and Dean can hear faint beeps. He tries to look around but his neck is weak and he doesn’t have the strength. 

“Where am…” he starts to say but no sound comes from his mouth and his throat burns.

Darkness overcomes him and he slips back into sleep.

~*~*

Dean wakes again and the room is now bright. He recognizes that he’s in a hospital room and wonders what happened. 

It hits him all at once; Jo’s birthday at the club, the fire.  He tries to sit up. He has to know if Jo and Charlie are ok. If her other friends made it out.

“Whoa! Dean! Stop.”

Dean turns his head, damn does that hurt, and sees Sam sitting next to him.

“Wha..” but no real sound comes out.

“Dean, stop. Please.  You have some damage to your throat from the smoke. Don’t talk. I’m going to get the nurse. You’ve been out for over 24 hours.”

Dean grabs Sam’s arm before he can stand.

“Jo?” he forces out, and it hurts. Hurts so bad it takes his breath away and makes his eyes well up.

“Jo’s here too. She’s going to be ok, she got burned pretty bad on her arm. She was trying to get back to you but Charlie pulled her out. Ellen’s with her.  Charlie called us both as soon as she could.”

Dean’s head fell back against the pillow, Jo was ok. Charlie was ok.

“I’m going to get your nurse Dean.”

Sam stood up and Dean just nodded his head.  The fear he felt thinking about Jo and Charlie was replace with relief and now he could feel the various pains in his body. His back hurt, his throat burned, his head was pounding.

“Hi Mr. Winchester. I’m Billie and I’m your nurse right now. I’m just going to check your vitals and then the doctor wants to come in and talk to you. Are you comfortable right now?”

Dean tried not to glare at her, but really, what a dumb ass question.  He shook his head no.

“I know talking is difficult for you right now. You need to rest your vocal cords for a while.  The doctor will be in to explain everything.”

She took his temperature, blood pressure, and checked multiple things on the computer screen next to her that had cords running to various parts of Dean’s body. Then she checked the nasal cannula.

“I’m going to contact respiratory and have them come check you. You’re pulse ox is low.”

“What does that mean?” Sam asked as Dean made a questioning face.

“Your oxygen levels are a little lower than we like to see. Everything else is under control.  Your BP is a little high but that’s to be expected after just waking up.”  She gave him a kind smile and then hung another IV bag. As she was connecting it the doctor walked in.

“Mr. Winchester. How are you feeling?” He looked at Dean as if he expected an answer. Dean glared back at him.

“I’m pretty sure he’s not feeling all that well.” Sam answered for him. Dean shot him a ‘No shit.’ look. The doctor gave Sam an annoyed look.

“Yes, well. My name’s Dr. Roman.  I can’t have your brother speaking for you Mr. Winchester. I need to know how you are feeling, not what your brother ‘thinks’ may be wrong with you.”

Dean saw Sam glare at the doctor and stand up. Sam had an easy six inches on the guy.

“The nurse just said that he had to rest his vocal cords so he can’t exactly answer you.”

Dr. Roman inhaled deeply through his nose and turned to Sam. “Do you need to leave while I talk with my patient Mr. Winchester?”

“No.”

Sam didn’t sit back down but he backed up a little.

“Well then.  I’ve refrained from sharing the extent of your injuries with your brother until the time I could inform you.”

Sam huffed out a breath.

“You have suffered from smoke inhalation, various 1st and 2nd degree burns. Your leather jacket saved you from worse.  You have 3 broken ribs from where a support beam hit you, a dislocated shoulder, and some bruising.”

“When can he get out?” Sam asked.

“I can’t give a specific day Mr. Winchester. He’ll be discharged when he is able to keep his oxygen levels at a consistent and normal rate without the aid of a cannula.” He turned to Dean. “I’m sure you have a headache in addition to the pain from the burns and ribs. I’m going to have the nurse give you another shot of morphine. I’ll check in with you later.”

Dr. Roman walked to the hall and spoke with Billie.

“Dude, your doctor is a dick.”

Dean chuckled and leaned his head back and closed his eyes.  He was feeling incredibly tired.

“Ok, Mr. Winchester. I’m going to give you some morphine and I’ll check back in on you later. We need you to rest and this is the best way.” Billie had come in and was injecting the morphine into a port in his hand. She patted his shoulder. “You rest, ok?”

“I’ll be here when you wake up Dean.” Sam said has he leaned back in his chair and picked up a book.

He closed his eyes and faded back into a dreamless sleep.

~*~*

Dean woke again to Billie checking his vitals again. Sam was asleep in the chair.

“Welcome back!” She whispered and gave him a bright smile. “Take a moment and let me know if you are feeling any better.  Respiratory was in and checked you out while you were sleeping.  They upped the oxygen level you are receiving and it’s helped out with your numbers. However, we want to be able to turn that down and have you breathing completely on your own. So the best you can, slow even breaths. Ok?”

Dean nodded. 

“Good. Ok, just nod or shake your head for me; Do you have a headache?” Nod. “On a scale of 1 – 10 how bad is it? Use your fingers.”  5. “I’ll get you something for that. Other than your throat and ribs hurting, are you having any other trouble breathing?”

Dean took a deep breath and thought he was going to black out.  He hadn’t realized he’d only been taking shallow breaths due to his ribs. 

“Oh honey, slow breaths.  You’re going to be in a pain for a while.” She patted Dean’s arm as his breathing returned to what had become normal for him and his heart rate slowed.

“Ok, that’s enough for now. I’m just going to check your catheter and change your dressing on your burns.”

Dean shot a look at Sam. Good, he was still asleep. This was humiliating. A catheter! Damn. Dean stared at the ceiling while she did what she needed to do.

“Ok Mr. Winchester.  Do you need anything else?”

He shook his head no.

“Would you like the TV on?”

After a brief moment he nodded his head. She turned it on and flipped through the channels. “Tell me when to stop.” She watched him as she clicked up through the stations.  He nodded and patted his arm again.

“Push this button if you need anything.

Dean settled back to watch a marathon of Dr. Sexy M.D.

~*~*

Two more days pass this way. Various nurses coming in, but Billie is there more than others.  His oxygen has been lowered, his burns are no worse than a really bad sunburn and only on his leg. His ribs are still killing him. But he’s allowed to take a shower for the first time since he got ready to go to the club with Jo. 

“Can’t Sammy help me?” Dean croaks out in a hoarse whisper to Billie as she’s helping him sit up in bed. He winces at the pain in his ribs.

“Dean I don’t want to see your junk.” Sam says. True to his word, he’s been here the whole time. He has some weird chair that turns into a ‘bed’ but is way too short for him. Ruby, his girlfriend, has brought him clothes, food, and his case files.  She’s there sometimes when he’s awake and she’ll sit with him and watch Dr. Sexy. Sam isn’t a fan.

“Mr. Winchester, since this is your first time up and your first shower I think it best if I help you. If it goes well your brother can help you the next time.

“Plus I have no clue how the hell to wash around burns and with your ribs being busted. Dude, I can’t do it.”

Dean gave in and let Billie and Sam help him shuffle to the bathroom. There is an old person seat in there and Dean is secretly thrilled to see it.  They settle him in it and Billie pulls his gown off of him. 

“Damn Grandpa, you’re a mess.” Sam says, taking in the many bruises over Dean’s body.

“Bite me, bitch.” Dean rumbles back.

Sam laughs, “He’s almost healed!!!”

“What is this bruise?” Sam asks, getting closer to Dean. He gently touches Dean’s arm just under his left shoulder. The bruise is the exact shape of hand.

“Hadn’t you heard?” Billie asks as she starts running the water and checking its temperature.

Both Dean and Sam look at her with questioning looks and shake their heads.

“It seems you have a guardian angel Mr. Winchester. He pulled you out of Perdition.”


	3. Chapter 3

Dean’s back in bed, clean sheets and a clean body. He doesn’t feel any better physically because all of the movement really increased the pain. 

“Dean, leave your arm alone.”

“I can’t help it Sam. Some guy, some stranger, pulled me out of a fire. If he hadn’t done that I’d be dead. I was trapped under that beam. You heard what Billie said. The reason I have the dislocated shoulder is because the guy yanked me out from under it.”

“I know, but poking at the bruise won’t help.”

“Then get me my phone. I want to take a picture of it.”

“You’re sick and I have no idea where your phone is. Come to think of it, I’m not sure where any of your stuff is from that night. I’ll go check.”

“Wait, then use your phone.”

Sam rolled his eyes but took the picture. After pocketing his phone he walked out of the room to check on Dean’s things.

Dean continued to check out the hand shaped bruise on his arm when he heard “Knock, Knock?”

He looked up and saw Ellen, Jo’s mother, Charlie, and Jo. Ellen was pushing Jo in a wheelchair while a nervous looking orderly hovered behind them.

“Hey Dean.” Jo said. She had some raw marks on her arms and her voice was scratchier than normal too.  “I’m getting out today. I would have come by sooner but they wouldn’t let me. Mom kept me informed of how you were doing.”

Sam and Ellen met daily to discuss how the other was doing.  Jo had minimal burns, thanks to Charlie, but suffered smoke inhalation like Dean.

“Good for you.” Dean smiled at her.

She smiled back but then her eyes filled with tears.  “Dean, I’m so sorry. If I hadn’t drug you there you wouldn’t never have gotten hurt.”

“Hey, stop that. Ellen, move her over here.”

Ellen pushed Jo’s wheelchair to Dean’s bed where he could reach her and he took hand. Ellen walked out in the hall to leave them alone.

“Listen. I don’t blame you for anything that happened so you need to stop blaming yourself.  We’re all ok.”

Charlie sat on the edge of Dean’s bed and put her one hand on his leg and the other on Jo’s shoulder.

“I’ve been telling her the same thing, she won’t listen.”

“Did you start the fire?” Dean asked.

Jo gave him a shocked look. “NO!”

“Then it’s not your fault.  We’ll be fine. It may not be easy, but we’ll do it. We’re tough. “

They sat that way, connected and quiet.

“Hey, look at this.” Dean says, breaking the silence. He pulls his gown sleeve up and shows them the hand shaped bruise. “You aren’t the only one that was pulled out of the club, thank you for the Charlie.”

The girls leaned forward to look at the bruise.  “What happened?” Charlie asked, touching the bruise with a tentative finger.

“I just found out that some guy grabbed me and pulled me out from under the beam that had me pinned down.  He’s the only reason I’m alive.”

“Wow Dean. That’s incredible. Do you know who it is?”

“No, no clue. I wish I did. I’d like to thank him.”

Charlie jumped up startling Jo and Dean.  They looked at each other questioningly.

“Due to the miracle of cell phones and social media and the lack of social conscious of many people there are TONS of videos and pictures posted from the fire. I’ve been following them when I can’t sleep at night. I keep thinking about it and worrying about you two so I haven’t slept well lately.  Anyway, maybe we can find a picture.” Charlie says as she digs through her bag.

“I’m not sure I can look at the pictures.” Jo whispers.

Charlie turns around with her laptop clutched to her chest.  “You don’t have to Jo. I’ll do all the looking.”

Jo nodded and Dean could see tears on her cheeks.  Dean’s not too anxious to look at the pictures either and realizes that he’s not asked any questions about the fire.

“Hey Charlie, What happened? How did the fire start?”

“Faulty wiring in the ceiling. I heard that the fire may have been burning for a while before it came through.”

“Did… did anyone… ah…”

“Six. Six people died.” Charlie whispered.

No one said anything for awhile. Charlie opened her computer and logged in. Dean and Jo held hands while Charlie did her thing.

“Do you want to see any of these?” Charlie asked Dean.

He shook his head and looked at Jo. He understood how she felt.  He didn’t want to see the pictures either.

“Do you remember what the guy looked like?”

“I never saw him. I didn’t even know that had happened until today. “

“Ok. I’ll look.”

They sat in silence while Charlie clicked through various pictures and videos.

“Hey. I got your stuff.”

The three of them jumped as Sam and Ellen walked back in. 

“Dude, your phone is done. It got melted. Your wallet is also ruined but your IDs and stuff are in it. Not sure any of your credit cards are going to work. And your clothes stink. I think we need to just get rid of them.”

“You kids ok?” Ellen asked looking around.

“I’m looking through the pictures from the fire to see if we can find who pulled Dean out.” Charlie explained.

“Oh.” Sam looked down and Ellen put her hands on Jo’s shoulders.

“Look kids, I need to get Jo home. She needs to rest and so do you Dean.  Charlie, you can work from our house.”

“Ok. I can do that.” Charlie closed up her computer and stood up.  She leaned over and kissed Dean on the forehead. ” I’ll let you know if I find anything, ok.”

“Thanks Charlie. Jo, you rest up ok.”

“Sure thing Dean. You too, you gotta get out of here soon.”

Ellen kissed Dean on the head and then wheeled Ellen out of the room while Charlie packed up her stuff.

“See you guys later.” Sam said, giving Charlie a kiss on the cheek.

“You really think we need to get rid of my clothes?”

“Dean, some of them are burned and they all stink.  I checked all of your pockets and got everything out.”

“Ok, just… let me do it. Wait until I get home.”

“Alright.” Sam sat down in his chair and pulled out a magazine.  Dean turned the TV on and flipped through the stations not really paying any attention to what was on.

“What’er you idjits doing?”

The boys looked towards the door and saw Bobby standing there. Bobby was there surrogate father, friend, and the owner of the garage that Dean worked at.”

“Bobby! Oh my God. I’m so sorry, I should have called you and told you I wouldn’t be at work. “

“Shut up. Sam’s been keeping me updated. Didn’t figure you for a flower guy so I got you these.” Bobby handed Dean 4 wrenches zip tied together.

Dean laughed and then started coughing.

“Now you don’t have to keep borrowing mine at work.” Bobby took a step back and put his hands in his pockets.  “How you feelin’?”

“Like shit.”

“When you gettin’ out?”

“When I’m completely off oxygen.  I’m hoping a couple more days at the most.  It will take longer for the ribs to heal. Bobby, I don’t know when I’ll be able to come back to work.  Damn, if I can’t work I can’t pay rent.”

“Dean you live above my garage at home. I’m pretty sure not paying the rent will be ok. Your job will still be there. You just get yourself better. The guys…”

“How are you feeling today Mr. Winchester?”

“Ah. Dr. Dick.”

“Dean, stop.” Sam said in an undertone.

“If you’d been just a few minutes earlier you would have heard me say that I feel like shit.”

“Dean. Stop.”

“You’re fine. I’m sure you sore but you’re fine.” Dr. Roman was looking through Dean’s chart.  “You’re oxygen levels are improving.  We’ll need to get some more x-rays of your ribs. I’ll check back later.”  All of this was said without even a glance at any of the men in the room.

“Doc seems friendly.” Bobby said.

“I started calling him Dr. Dick as a joke but then found out it is his real name. Aptly named.  Sam doesn’t like it.”

“I’m just afraid he’s going to charge us more for putting up with your mouth.” Sam said, leaning back in the chair and running his hand through is hair.

“Us? “

“Dean, there is no way you can afford the bills. I plan on helping you out.”

“And I was sayin’ that the guys have collected some money for you. They wanted to help out.”

“None of you need to do that.” Dean said, adjusting uncomfortably.

“We know, but yer family. So just shut your yap and accept the money. “

Dean knew it was pointless to argue so he followed Bobby’s words.  They sat and talked until visiting hours were over.  Bobby left with an awkward pat on Dean’s shoulder.  Sam opened up his chair to make his undersized bed.  They turned off the lights and Dean lay there awake, thinking about Jo feeling guilty, Charlie not sleeping, the guys at work collecting money. 

Dean wasn’t sure how long he lay there when he heard Sam’s cell phone signal that a text had come through.  It was lying on the table beside his bed. Just wanting to distract himself he picked up the phone thinking it was Ruby.  It was from Charlie.

**Received April 13 1:23am**

Dean – I think I found him.

It included a picture of a man covered in soot; half carrying, half dragging what was unmistakable Dean out of the front door of Perdition.


	4. Chapter 4

Dean stared at the picture for a long time. He looked at the background, the smoke coming from the doorway, the look of terror on people’s faces as they are running, falling or crawling.  Faces covered in soot and streaked with tears and sweat.

 Next he looked at the guy. The stranger.  The man that saved his life. The picture was in profile.  It was hard to tell how tall he was, he was hunched over dragging Dean. It was hard to tell what color hair he had, it was dark with soot.  He could see most of the man’s face. Dean zoomed in to see it better. It was blurry but he could still see his face.  He spent a lot of time looking at his face, wondering what would poses this man to save a complete stranger while putting his life in danger.

Dean zoomed back out and looked at himself.  He was on his back, his head hanging toward the ground, eyes closed, mouth open. He was facing the camera and the stranger was above him, hands hooked under Dean’s arms, dragging him.

Each time the phone dims Dean touches the screen and stares at the picture.  He does this until he falls asleep with the phone in his hand.

~*~*

Dean wakes to Billie checking his vitals and talking to Sam.

“Good morning Mr. Winchester.  Did you sleep well? “

“Hey Billie.”  Dean says, his voice deepened by sleep.

“Everything’s looking good.  Dr. Roman’s talking about taking you off your oxygen today.  Respiratory will be in to check in on you too for that.” She removes the blood pressure cuff from his arm. “Do you need anything? Do you need help getting up to go to the bathroom?”

Dean rolls his eyes at her casual way of asking about going to the restroom, but realizes he does need to use the restroom.   She takes his nasal cannula off of him, “Just for a minute, ok?”  and helps him up.  She walks beside him to the restroom but thankfully leaves him there alone so he can take care of business. 

After he’s back in bed and Billie gives a cheery good bye Sam looks at Dean.

“So, I saw the picture Charlie sent you. What are you going to do?”

“Don’t’ know.” Dean busies himself with straightening his blanket. “I kind of want to find him, to thank him, ya know?”

Sam nods.

“I don’t get it Sammy. Why would he do it?”  Dean looks at Sam, expecting an answer.

“Do what? Pull you out?”

Dean looks sheepish but nods.

“Dean, I’m pretty sure either of us would have done what we could to help other people.  Why is it so weird that someone else would do it?”

“Don’t know, just seems weird to me. Is it weird that I want to meet him? I’d like to thank him.  Sam, I could have died.”

“I know. I’ve thought about it a lot while you’ve been in here. Its part of the reason I haven’t left here.  I know you’re fine, but I was scared.” Sam’s quiet for a moment. “I’d like to thank him too.”

Dean leans his head back and mumbles something about ‘chick flicks’. Sam grins.

“I don’t know how to do it, but I think you need to try to find him.”

“Can I borrow your phone?  I want to text Charlie.”

Sam tosses the phone to Dean.

**Sent April 13 9:07am**

How can I find him?

**Received April 13 9:08am**

I’ll bring lunch.

 

“Looks like Charlie is coming for lunch.”

“Great.”

~*~*

Charlie bounces in the room with a messenger bag bouncing against her thigh and two large paper bags full of food.

“Oh my God that smells good.”

“Burgers and curly fries!”

Sam wheeled the table over beside Dean and Charlie started pulling out food.  The chatted about how Dean was feeling and how Jo was doing at home while they ate.  Once they finish Charlie sits back on the foot of Dean’s bed and looks at him.

“So you want to find him?”

“Yeah, I just don’t know how to do it.”

“I have an idea.  Give me a minute.” She pulls her computer out of her bag and sits cross legged. She throws her headphones on and starts bobbing her head to the music only she could hear.  Her fingers flying over the keyboard and the track pad.

Dean and Sam watch TV and shoot looks at Charlie as she works and then at each other. After about 20 minutes Charlie pushes her headphones off her head to hang on her neck. 

“Ok, what do you think of this?”  

She turns her laptop around so Dean can see what she’s done and Sam sits beside him on the bed. 

On the screen is the same picture Charlie has sent him. It wasn’t the full picture; it was edited to just the stranger’s face and enlarged.   Charlie had added words. “Do you know this man from the Perdition fire? If you know who this is please contact qUEENcHARLIE@cmail.com. “

“I can put it on my Facebook page and ask my friends to share it.”

“Do you think it could work?”  Dean asked.

“There’s only one way to find out.” She flips the computer around and types some more.  “Ok, Sam.  It’s up. Share it on your page.  Dean, you should probably become a little more tech savvy.”

“Shut up.”

Sam laughs as he pokes at his phone to share Charlie’s post.

“Now what?” Dean asks.

“We wait. I’ll let you know if I hear anything.”

“Ok. Thank you Charlie.”

“Anytime.” Charlie starts packing her stuff back into her bag. “I’m going over to visit Jo.”

“Send my love ok?” Sam tells her.

“Mine too.”

Charlie smiles, waves, and bounces out the door. 

Dean leans back against his pillow. “Now we wait.”

~*~*

Dr. Dick comes in later and has the oxygen removed.

“If you hold all of your stats overnight, you will most likely be discharged tomorrow.”

“Thank you doctor.” Sam says.

Dean just nods at him.

Sam and Dean pass the day watching TV and playing card games. 

“What if we can’t find him?”

“Then you just have to say thank you and hope he realizes that you are thankful.”

“I guess.”

They turn out the light to go to sleep.  Dean can hear Sam’s soft snoring shortly after. It’s going to be another long night of thinking. 

~*~*

Dean is released the next day.  He leaves a note with the nurse to give to Billie, to say goodbye and thank you.  An orderly named Ash wheels him out to Sam’s car.

“Take care, man.” Ash says as he helps Dean into the car. 

“Thanks.”

“Thank you.” Sam says across Dean.

Sam pulls out. “Doing ok?”

“Yeah, just take me home.”

“You’re not going home.  You’re coming to our place.”

“What?  Why?  Sammy just take me home.”

“Dean you still have broken ribs.  You can’t lift anything and you’re supposed to be on pain pills. Now as much as I love Bobby, I don’t see him coming up to play nurse maid with you.”

“Sam.”

“It’s not a discussion.”

Dean put’s his head back and sighs.

Twenty minutes later they pull into the driveway. Sam gets him moved into the guest room.  Ruby had been by Dean’s place and picked up some clothes, his toothbrush, robe, deodorant and his pillow.  When Sam had first started dating Ruby Dean had hated her. He felt she was trying to pull Sam away from his friends and family.  After a while he realized she wasn’t all that bad. 

Ruby comes in with lunch for Dean on a tray.  Grilled cheese and tomato soup, his childhood comfort food.

“I’ve got apple pie down stairs.” she said with a wink.  “Ice cream too. Just let me know when you’re ready. Oh, and I hope you don’t mind but I got you a new cell phone. I had everything transferred so your number is the same and your contacts are in there.”

“Thanks Ruby.”

She kissed the top of his head, handed him the TV remote and put his pain pill on his tray. “Call if you need anything.”

“Ok.”

Sam and Ruby left, this was the first time Dean had been completely alone since he got ready to go to the club. The quiet was weird. He had gotten used to things beeping here and there.

He grabbed his cell phone and texted Jo and Charlie that he was home, feeling ok, and that he had a new phone.  He tossed it beside him on the bed and reached for the remote. His hand changed direction and he grabbed his phone again. He texted Charlie and asked her to send the picture to him. Then he turned on the TV and ate his lunch.  The idea of pie was wonderful, but he fell asleep before he could call for Ruby.

~*~*

“Rise and shine sleeping beauty.”

These words were whispered in Dean’s ear. He blinks his eyes open and tries to focus on the blurred figure in front of him.

“Hmm?”

“Hey hot stuff! How ya feelin’?”

“Charlie? What time is it?”

“Bout 6:30.” Jo’s voice comes from behind Charlie.

“Hey Jo.” Dean’s voice is low and scratchy. He tries to sit up and pain shoots through his side. “Ah” he hisses in.

“Here, let us help you.” Charlie and Jo help him ease himself up to a seated position and put pillows behind him. 

“Thanks. What are you guys doing here?”

“I started getting some responses to the Facebook post with your guardian angel’s picture. I thought we could go through them and see if we really found him.”

“You’ve gotten responses already?”

“Magic of social media, I’m tellin’ ya, you need to check it out.”  Charlie says as she is digs through her computer bag.

“Do you need anything?” Jo asked as she kicked off her shoes.

“Ruby said there was some pie downstairs.  We could eat that.”

“Ok, I’ll get it.  Do you want the pie warmed up?”

Charlie looked up from her cables and wires to give Jo an incredulous look.  Dean just raised an eyebrow at her.

“Sorry. Stupid question.  Warm apple pie coming up.”

“DON’T FORGET THE ICE CREAM!” Dean yelled after her. He turned to look at Charlie. “What in the hell are you doing?”

“I’m hooking my computer up to your TV so we can all look at the responses together!”

By the time Charlie was ready Jo was back upstairs with the pie, ice cream and hot chocolate. The girls crawled onto the bed and the three of them ate and talked about what’s been going on since the fire.  All of Jo’s friends had made it out safely and there was an investigation to see what caused the fire.  They had stopped by after Jo had gotten home and there were candles, stuffed animals, flowers, and picture set up in a shrine for those that didn’t make it out. 

They sat there in silence thinking about the “what ifs” and “could haves” until Jo broke the silence.

“Let’s see if we’ve found your angel.”

“You guys have to stop referring to him like that. It’s creepy.”

“Whatever. Ok, we’ll start with Facebook. I’ve read most of those but we’ll go through them anyway.  Some people don’t know how to follow directions.”

They spent half an hour going through replies to the original post.

**-“My prayers are with you Charlie.”**

“That’s helpful.  She knew we were all safe.”

**-“If you find him, let me know. He’s cute.”**

“Interesting friends you’ve got Charlie.” Jo said with a roll of her eyes.

**-“Never seen him before.”**

**-“Do you want me to share this?”**

**-“Did you find him yet?”**

“I think we can rule out any helpful information in Facebook land.” Jo said as she crawled under the covers.

Charlie clicked around and pulled up her email. 

“Ok, this address is only for the Perdition picture.  Hopefully if they took the time to send an email they actually have some information.”

**“Hey Queen Charlie, do you need a King to rule by your side? You look hot in your picture.”**

“Ugh, charming. Keep that one Charlie in case you need a date.” Jo said with a giggle.

Charlie threw a nasty look at Jo and deleted the email.

**“You are one sick person. How dare you try to hit on victims of a fire where people died! You should be ashamed and you need Jesus.”**

“You’ve caught some real winners here.”

“Shut up Dean.”

They went through the last few emails that insulted or hit on Charlie. 

“Well, this was a bust.” Charlie said as she leaned back on the bed.

“It’s only been a day. There’s still time.” Jo replied.

They lay there in the silence and heard a ping from the computer.  They all looked at the TV screen and saw a new message had popped up.

**“What, may I ask, do you want with my brother?”**


	5. Chapter 5

“Oh my God.” Jo whispered at the same time Charlie whispered “We found him.”

Dean just stared at the screen. While he had hoped to find the guy to thank him he didn’t think it would really happen.

“Do you think it’s real?” Dean asked as they all looked at the screen. 

“There’s only one way to find out.” Charlie said as she pulled her computer onto her lap and started typing.

**Hey,**

**If this is really your brother he saved a friend of mine at the fire in Perdition.  We, he and his friends and family, would like to thank him.  Is there any way you can put us in touch with him?**

The entire exchange took about a minute. They watched the screen for a reply.  There was no way he couldn’t reply. Except he didn’t.  They stared at the screen for 20 minutes, not speaking or moving. 

“How in the hell is he not replying!” Charlie yelled scaring Jo and Dean.  Dean winced and held his side.

“Sorry.”

“Dean, it’s time for your pain meds.” Ruby walked in with a bottle in her hand and a glass of water.  “Hey guys, what are you up to?”

“Trying to find Dean’s angel.” Jo said, getting out of bed.

“Ruby, you don’t have to wait on me. I can take care of myself.” Dean said as he held out his hand for his pill.

“Doctor’s orders. You are to rest.  When you’re ribs start to heal you can clean the gutters, promise. But for now you will rest and sleep.   Sam’s taking you to your doctor tomorrow for a follow up. They want to keep an eye on your lungs. “

“I hate this. I hate being a burden on people.”

“Shut up Winchester.  It’s what family does, they take care of each other. I know that’s not what you had but you know you have it now.” Charlie said as she check her phone for the time.  “I need to get going.  Come on Jo, I’ll drive you home.  Dean I will let you know as soon as I hear from this idiot.”

“I’m not holding my breath.” Dean replied as he handed Ruby the empty glass of water. “Thanks Ruby.”

“Hey, we’ll find him. Get some rest. I’ll try to come by again tomorrow.” Charlie said as she leaned over to give Dean a kiss.

“Love you Dean.” Jo said leaning in for her own kiss.  “See you later Ruby.”

“Bye, come over any time.” Ruby said as she opened the door for the girls.  “Do you need anything? “ She said turning back to Dean. 

Dean leaned his head back and growled in frustration.  He hated this.

“I have to go to the bathroom. I need help getting up. I can do the rest.”

“Ok.” She walked to him, grabbed his hands and pulled gently. Dean hissed in pain.

“Not like that! Let me sit up.” The pain caused him to break out in a sweat.

“I’m so sorry Dean!” Ruby put her hands to her mouth and gave Dean an apologetic look.

“It’s fine.” Dean sat on the edge of the bed holding his side and trying to steady his breathing.  “Just let me hold onto your arm and I’ll pull myself up.”

Ruby did as Dean asked and he pulled himself up.  “Thank you.”

“Anytime Dean.” She patted his arm as he made his way to the bathroom. 

Dean took the time to brush his teeth and wash his face while he was in there. He knew his pills were going to knock him out.

“Ruby, you didn’t have to wait for me. I can get back in bed.”

“I promised Sam I’d look after you.  He’s been a mess Dean. I’ve never seen him so worried. You’re his world, you know that right?”

“I thought that was you.”

“I’m well aware I’m second.  You were all the other had for a while. If anything happens to you it will destroy him.”

“Yeah, well…”

Dean got back in bed and Ruby helped him get covered.  “Let me know if you need anything, ok?”

“Yeah, thanks.”

Ruby turned out the light and closed the door after her. Dean picked up his phone and stared at the picture of the stranger.  His need to thank him was overwhelming.  He then swiped to the picture of the hand shaped bruise on his arm. He had sent it to himself from Sam’s phone after getting to Sam’s place.

He rubbed the area on his arm where the bruise was fading.  He switched back to the picture of the stranger pulling him across the parking lot out of the building and looked at it until he fell asleep. 

*~*~

“So he’s doing ok?”

Sam had driven Dean to his doctor’s appointment the next day.  After a range of motion check and some poking and prodding and listening to his lungs the doctor announced him healing well with no complications.

“Yes Mr. Winchester, he’s healing well but he still needs more time to heal.  I want to see you in another week but until then I want you to make sure you’re taking deep breaths. It’s going to hurt but you don’t want to risk the chance of pneumonia.  You can switch to over the counter pain medication if you feel that is what you need. I know the hospital sent you home with stronger but as long as you are able to sleep and take deep breaths you don’t need to take it.   No exercise or strenuous activities.  Any questions?”

“I don’t have any more, do you Dean?”

“Do they still have to baby me?”

The doctor chuckled. “To a degree Mr. Winchester.  You don’t want to reinjure yourself so let them help you.”

Dean and Sam thanked the doctor and headed to the car.

“Sammy, I can go back to my place.”

“No you can’t. You heard the doctor. You’re going to stay until at least your next doctor’s appointment.  Now, what do you want to eat? Lunch is on me.”

~*~*

Dean saw Charlie’s car when they pulled into the driveway.

“Do you think she’s found your guy?” Sam asked as he put the car in park. “Stay there, I’ll help you out of the car.”

Dean rolled his eyes and pushed open the car door. He winced from the stretch.  Sam was there offering his arm. 

Sam and Dean walked slowly up the walk and through the door. Sam called out to Ruby  that they were back and hung up their coats.

“In the kitchen!” she called back.

Charlie and Ruby were sitting at the table with the closed laptop between them and mugs of coffee in front of them.

“What did the doctor say?”

“I’m good as new.” Dean said as he pulled the refrigerator open and grabbed a bottle of water.

“Not exactly, he’s healing well but the doctor wants to see him back in a week.  He can go off the prescription pain killer if he feels he can and do over the counter.  He needs to be taking deeper breaths so that he doesn’t develop pneumonia.”

“Ya know he’s standing right here.” Dean said as he finished off his water in two long pulls. “What’s up Charlie?”

“I got a response from the brother. Didn’t want to do anything without you.”  She said as she opened her computer and pulled up her email.  She flipped the computer around so that Dean, Ruby and Sam could read it.

**“He is indeed my brother.  I showed him the email. He said you’re very welcome and that he’s glad he could be of service.”**

“Damnit!” Dean yelled and threw the water bottle across the kitchen. “I just want to meet him, look him in the eye and thank him.” He held his side and pulled the computer towards him.

**“My name is Dean Winchester.  I am the person your brother pulled out of a burning building.  I’m not talking helped me walk out.  I was trapped, unconscious, under a beam.  He pulled so hard on my arm that he left a bruise in the form of a damn handprint. I NEED to thank him, face to face. Or even over the damn phone. I am alive because of him and I can’t stop thinking about it.  Please, give him my number 808-555-1234. Please.  Thank you.”**

He flipped the computer back around.

“Charlie I need you to attach the bruise picture and the full picture of him pulling me across the parking lot.”

“Dean, I don’t have the hand print picture.”

He pulled his phone out and sent her the picture.

“Got it.” Charlie set to tapping. “Ok, they’re attached. Do you want me to send it?”

“Yes. Please.”  He rubbed his face and heard the soft click of Charlie’s nail on the mouse pad.

“Dean, why don’t you go lay down? You need to rest.”

“Sam, I’m fine.  I’m fine. I’m just pissed off. “

“Then go change into some comfy clothes and we’ll curl up on the couch and watch TV.” Charlie said as she reached out to rub his arm.

“Fine. I’ll be back down.”

He was almost through the doorway when his phone rang.  He stopped and pulled it out. He didn’t recognize the number. He hit the accept button.

“Yeah?” he said in an irritated voice.

“Hello Dean.” said a gravelly voice. “I believe I’m the one who pulled you from Perdition.  My name’s Cas.”


	6. Chapter 6

Dean froze and slowly turned to face the small group behind him. He could feel their eyes boring into the back of his head.

 _“It’s him.”_ He mouthed to them.  Everyone sat up a little more and leaned forward.

“Uh, Hi. Hi. Um. Thanks for calling.  I wasn’t expecting it.”

“Well I’m at my brother’s place and he showed me the email.  There is really no need for thanks. I’m glad you are ok.”

“Thanks. But I really do need to thank you.  Not to sound like my sappy brother, but I think I need it for closure.” He rubbed a hand over his face again. “Please. I’ll buy you coffee, lunch, anything.  I just … I just need to meet you.” He finished feebly. He was irritated with how needy he sounded.

“It is not necessary.”

“Dude, I get it. It’s not necessary for you, but it is for me.  Please.”

“I suppose so. It does seem important to you.”

“It is. When are you free? I swear, I’ll leave you completely alone after this.”

“I’m free most evenings, when are you free?”

“I’m free all the time right now. I’m off work until I’m cleared by my doctor.”

“I’m so sorry Dean. I should have asked how you are.” Cas said in this low gravelly voice.

“Cracked ribs and smoke inhalation along with some bumps and bruises.  Now it’s just waiting for the ribs to heal. Doctor said I’ll be fine. It could have been way worse if it wasn’t for you.”

“What about Saturday at noon?” Cas asked Dean. “There is a coffee shop on Main Street.”

“Yes, yes that’s great. Yes. Thank you. Saturday at noon.  Thank you Cas.”

“Very well Dean. I’ll see you then.”

Dean disconnected and looked at Sam. “Can you drive me to the coffee shop on Main Street on Saturday?”

Sam grinned at him, “Of course. Absolutely.”

“Don’t just stand there shithead! Tell us what he said!” Charlie yelled.

Dean sat down and relayed the conversation to his family.

~*~*

That night Dean couldn’t sleep.  He spent hours going through the pictures from the fire. He couldn’t believe how many people stood around taking pictures and videos instead of stepping up to help people. He saw Jo and Charlie in a few of the pictures. Tear tracks on Jo’s face which was contorted in fear. Her mouth was open in a scream that Dean assumed was his name. Charlie was holding Jo back with tears running down her own face. His chest started to hurt looking at his friends. He swipped through some more pictures and saw a few faces that he recognized from around town or high school.  Then he was back, back to the picture, the only picture that Dean saw that contained him or the stranger. Cas, his name is Cas. Still a stranger, just a stranger with a name.  Dean finally fell asleep around 4am. He dreamt of fire, tears, screams and his friends.

“Dean, do you want something to eat?” Ruby was calling through the door.

Dean grunted and tried to roll over, wincing in pain. He was due for some more medicine. 

“Dean?”

“You can come in Ruby.” Dean called out as he tried to get himself into a seated postion.

Ruby opened the door, saw him struggling and came to help him.

“You ok?”

“No. I hate that I can’t do this shit.”

“You’re getting better. It’s just going to take time.  I brought you some water and your pills if you want them.

“Yeah, I do. I’m pretty sore and I’m going to do some deep breathing so I’m sure that will kick my ass.”

Dean leaned back against the pillows that Ruby helped put behind him.  He slowly inhaled through his nose, past the point of mild discomfort to excruciating pain. Dean let out a gasp and broke out into a sweat. 

“Fuck.” he whispered.

Ruby raised her hands like she wanted to do something to help but realized there was nothing she could do or no place to put her hands that wouldn’t cause more pain so she lowered them and watched Dean with a pitying look on her face.

Dean repeated his deep breathing 3 more times before he told Ruby that he thought the pain was going to make him throw up. He returned his breathing to the shallow breaths he’d been taking while Ruby went to the bathroom and returned with a cool, wet washcloth. She wiped Dean’s forehead and cheeks with it.

“Is there anything I can do Dean?”

“Nope.” he replied with his head back and his eyes closed.

“Do you want to get up?”

“Not right now. After the meds kick in I will.”

“Do you want anything to eat?”

“After the meds kick in.”

“Ok, I’ll be downstairs if you need me.”

Ruby left but didn’t shut this door all the way.

“Damnit. I should have pissed before I did that.” Dean complained to the room.

He slowly got himself up and to the restroom with lots of pauses and winces. 

“Damn Winchester, you look like shit.” He told his reflection. He tilted his chin trying to determine if he should shave. He hadn’t shaved since before the fire and it was looking a bit out of control.  He was trying to decide if he was ok to take a shower. He felt he needed it but wasn’t sure if he had the range of motion. How the hell was this supposed to work? He couldn’t ask Ruby to help and he didn’t want to ask Sam.  He turned to the shower.

“That’s not going to work.” The shower in his room was inside the tub. He didn’t trust himself to have to lift his legs that high without tripping and falling. 

“Ruby!”

In seconds he heard Ruby pounding up the stairs.

“What? What’s wrong!?”

“Nothing. Sorry.  I want to shave and take a shower. Can I use the shower in yours and Sam’s room?” Their shower was just a stall with a small step in. “I was also wondering if you could find Sam’s trimmer.”

Ruby looked relieved. “Yes. Let me get you set up.  Do you need any help?”

“God I hope not, but stay up here just in case?

“You got it.” She gave him a smile and headed to her room.

Dean brushed his teeth then got his stuff together.  He headed to Ruby’s room. She had towels and a wash cloth out for him and was just pulling Sam’s trimmer out from under the sink.

“Here you go. I’ll be in the bedroom so just yell if you need me.”

Dean nodded and picked up the trimmer. He took care of his beard and mustache and then got in the shower. He let the hot water run over him and he started to think. What was he going to say to Cas? Just ‘Thank you.’ He was going to buy him a coffee, they need to have a conversation long enough to last through a cup of coffee.  What do you say to a man who saved your life?  How do you thank him? Dean started to feel nervous.  Today’s Friday, tomorrow he meets this guy. Why did he push for this? He felt he needed it so bad but now that it’s happening he’s not as sure. Maybe he should call him and cancel.  No, that will make him look like a dick. ‘What do I say?’ echoed through Dean’s head and he finished his shower and got dressed. 

“You feel any better?” Ruby asked from the bed where she was flipping through a magazine.

“No. That hurt like hell.”  He moved gently as he came all the way into the room.  “Ruby, what do I say to this guy tomorrow?”

“Thank you?”

“I know that smartass. But I asked him, practically begged him to meet me so I could say this in person.  If we’re having coffee were going to be sitting there staring at each other.  He probably thinks I’m a damn freak anyway.”

“Make small talk. Ask how he is after the fire. Physically hurt or not, it still has to have affected him.”

“I don’t do small talk. I spend all my time at work, in my apartment by myself, with you guys, Bobby, Jo, and Charlie.”

“Then it will do you good to get out and talk to someone new.”

“But WHAT do I say?”

“Dean,  you’ll figure it out.  Do you want to help me make dinner?”

“What are we having?”

“Stuffed shells, salad, and garlic bread.”

“I guess I can help.”

The two went to the kitchen and started pulling ingredients.

“So, how are you home on a Friday?” Dean asked as he washed vegetables.

“I took some time off to stay with you.  Sam took off while you were in the hospital and I took a week off for when you came home.”

“You didn’t have to do that.” Dean frowned at her.

“Yes I did, you needed someone to take care of you for a while. It’s fine Dean. I’m glad that I can help you. I had the time and I wanted to.  I go back on Wednesday of next week. Plus it’s kind of like a vacation. You don’t need a lot of help so I just lay around reading, catching up on my shows.”

“I still don’t like it.” he grumbled as he started peeling a cucumber.

“Well, you’ll get over it.” Ruby said with a smile. She flipped on the radio to the classic rock station.

“Carry on my waryward soooon. There’ll  DAMNIT!”  Dean leaned on the counter.  Sweat was beaded along his hair line.  “I’m gonna have to work on that deep breathing if I’m gonna rock.”

“You ok?”

“Yes. Just felt like belting it out and I’m not there yet. I guess I’ll hum.”

~*~*

Sam walked in about an hour and a half later as Dean was finishing up the salad.

“Hey, you’re up. You doing ok?”

“I’m worn out and hurting like crazy but I’m trying to stay busy so I can distract myself.”

“From what?”  Sam grabbed the plates out of Dean’s hands and set the table.

“Trying to decide if I made a mistake by telling Cas I wanted to meet him to thank him. What do I say to him? I said I wanted to buy him a coffee, am I just going to stare at him after that?!  What if he’s actually a complete dick? “

“You can call and cancel, you should have his number in your phone still.”

“I do, but if I do that then I’m the dick.”

“Well, in fairness you are a dick.” Sam said and Dean threw him a dirty look. “It’s one coffee. You can figure it out for 20 minutes.”

“I hope so.”

The three of them sat down to eat. It was the first time that Dean had sat at a table to eat since before the fire. He was slowly working back towards normal.  After he ate he offered to do the dishes and both Sam and Ruby said no and shooed him out of the kitchen. 

“Go relax. You’ve been busy today. I kept my recordings of Dr. Sexy if you want to watch them.”

“Maybe I will.” Dean headed to the living room and slowly sank into Sam’s incredibly comfortable recliner. He clicked on the TV and flipped aimlessly through channels and then checked the recordings.  Nothing was catching his interest. He flipped through the channels two more times in case a miracle happened and something new showed up.

“Dude, you’re gonna break the clicker, quit.” Sam said as he threw him on the couch.

“There’s nothing on.”

“What’s wrong with you? I’ve never seen you pass on Dr. Sexy.”

“Am I making a mistake?”

“I don’t think you are, but only you can figure that out for you. “

“You sound like a fucking fortune cookie.”

“Come on, let’s play a game or something. It will keep your mine off tomorrow.”

Sam got Ruby and a deck of cards. They played poker with Oreo’s until 11:30 when Dean needed more pain meds and decided to go to bed. He had similar dreams to the night before and was up by 6.

*~*~

“Sam. Sam. Hey, can I use your shower?” Dean whispered into his brother’s ear.

“Mmmmmm.  What?”

“Can I use your shower?”

“Yes, just got away.”

Dean took a shower and scrubbed twice. He got out, threw on Sam’s robe because he didn’t have his, grabbed Sam’s trimmer and went back to his room.  He did some more trimming, brushed his teeth, flossed, and gargled.  

Ruby had only brought a few things over from his place.  He had pajama pants, sweats, and one pair of jeans.  Jeans it was.  He had multiple long sleeved tee shirts, one flannel, and three tee shirts.  Black tee shirt and the flannel, great.  He dressed and looked at himself in the mirror.  He had broken out in a sweat again while he was putting his shirt on. He washed his face again and really looked at himself. No wonder people never knew he was gay. He was dressed like a damn lumberjack.  However, Dean never felt that was a bad look on lumberjacks. Why was he suddenly so worried about how he looked? He wasn’t like this when he went on dates, which didn’t happen often.

 He went back to his room and put on his work boots that Ruby had brought over. He made his way downstairs and started the coffee pot. It was now 7:13am.  Why in the hell was he ready?  Why had he brushed his teeth when he was just going to eat?  Was he going to eat? He was really nervous.  Did he need to drink coffee now when he was going out for coffee?

“Dean, what are you doing?” Sam asked .

“Making coffee. Sorry for waking you.”

“How long have you been standing there?”

“Just a few minutes.” Dean looked at the clock on the coffee pot which now read 7:56am.

“Damn. I’m a wreck Sam. I was upstairs primping like a fucking school girl on prom night. I haven’t been this nervous in a long time.”

“Do you want me to go with you? I’d like to thank him too.”

“No, maybe when you pick me up you can come in. I want to do this on my own. This whole thing has fucked with me. I think I’d be fine if I had gotten myself out of the fire on my own. But knowing that the ONLY reason I’m alive is this stranger that happened to risk his own life to save me is hard to take.  Why? I would have done the same thing for Charlie or Jo but a complete stranger, I’m not sure.”

“I think you would have. You’re always helping people, you just don’t like talking about it or acknowledging it. Pour me some coffee if you aren’t going to drink any.”

Dean poured coffee for Sam and decided he wasn’t going to have any.

“You look beautiful ya know.” Sam said as he added sugar to his coffee.

“Fuck you, bitch.”

Sam laughed and took a sip of his coffee.

“I want to get there a little early. Can we leave by 11:30? It’s a 20 minute drive and that will give me time to hobble in there.”

“Yes we can leave by 11:30. I’m going to go for a job first.

“Fine. I’ll… I’ll sit in the living room.”

Dean watched back to back episodes of “Gas Monkey Garage”, in the first episode they were remaking a classic Impala.  It reminded him of his car Baby.  Sam assured him that Baby was parked safely at the garage where Bobby could keep an eye on her.

“You ready?”

Dean jumped. “What?”

“It’s 11:20. Are you ready to go?” Sam was standing in the door way between the living room and kitchen with Ruby.

“I… yeah. Yeah. Just let me take a leak first.”

Dean went to the restroom wondering how so much time passed and he didn’t even realize it. He just zoned out.  He washed his hands and looked at himself in the mirror again and said, “Get it together Winchester!”

When he walked out Ruby was giving Sam a kiss.  She looked at Dean. “Please tell him we said thank you too.  Charlie has already called me twice and Jo’s texted once.”

“I will. Promise.” He gave her a hug and they headed out the door.

~*~*

“Do you want me to come back in half an hour or wait for you to call me?” Sam asked as he pulled up in front of the coffee shop.

“I guess wait for me to call you. Where will you be?”

“The book store down the street.”

“Nerd.”

“It will be fine Dean. Call when you’re ready.”

“I will. Thanks.”

~*~*

The coffee shop was warm but not crowded. Should he find a table or stand by the counter? Why was this so hard?

He finally decided to sit at a table near front of the shop. He was facing the door and hoping he would recognize the guy. He pulled the picture up on his phone to look at him again. It wasn’t a great picture but he figured it wouldn’t hurt to look at it again.

Dean checked the time on his phone, 11:58. The door opened and he looked up. A man about his age walked in. He was wearing khakis, a white button up shirt and a tan trench coat. Was him?

Dean stood. “Cas?”

The man turned toward him.  “Dean.”

Dean let out a rush of breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding. It caused a pain to spasm through his side. He clutched at his side and felt his face get hot.

“Are you ok Dean?”

“Yeah. I’m fine sorry. I just still have pain at times.”  He held his hand out “I’m Dean Winchester, thank you for meeting with me.”

“Castiel Novak.” They shook hands.

“Oh, do you prefer Cas or Castiel?”

“Cas is fine.”

“Um.. have a seat. I can go order us some coffee. What would you like?”

“You don’t have to buy me a coffee.”

“Dude, it is literally the least I can do.”

“Black is fine.”

Dean ordered two black coffees. He was secretly glad that Cas hadn’t ordered a double pumped, half something, whipped concoction.   He went back to the table where Cas was sitting very properly with his hands clasped in front of him.

“Here you go.”

“Thank you.”

The sat in a very uncomfortable silence for a while.

“So, I really wanted to thank you. I can’t even begin to repay you. “

“You don’t have to repay me and you’re welcome.”

“My family and friends say thank you too. They wanted me to make sure I told you that.”

Cas didn’t reply, but looked into his coffee.

“Dean, this conversation makes me uncomfortable. I know what I did but I have trouble saying it because I feel like it makes me sound arrogant.  I know you are appreciative but I don’t want the acknowledgment.”

Cas looked into Dean’s eyes and he looked sad.

“I’m sorry Cas. I didn’t mean to make you feel uncomfortable. I just wanted to meet the person that saved me. But can I ask why did you do it?  You could have put yourself in danger.”

“I was getting out and I saw the beam fall. I saw you trying to get out from under it and then stop moving.  I was right there and watched the whole thing. I didn’t think I could live with myself if I didn’t do anything to try to help you. So I grabbed your arm and pulled.  I’m sorry about the bruise by the way. My brother showed me the picture.  I finally got you  from under it and drug you out of the building.  The paramedics where there pretty quick to help you. I just got out of the way.  I’ll be honest. I wondered what happened to you. I’m glad you are alright.”

“I’m glad you made it out alright too and don’t worry about the bruise. It’s almost gone.”

They sat in silence again. Looking round and sipping their coffee. 

“You mentioned your family.  Were they with you that night?”

“No, I was there with my friends Charlie and Jo. It was Jo’s birthday celebration. Other than that it’s just my brother Sam, his girlfriend Ruby and our friend Bobby. What about you?  Do you have family around other than your brother?”

“My brother Gabriel is older and my sister is younger.  Our parents have both passed.”

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine. We weren’t actually close.”

“That’s something we have in common then. My mom died when I was a kid and my dad became a raging alcoholic and we weren’t close at all when I was growing up. It was just me and Sammy.  So what do you do for a living?”

“I run a used book store just down the street.”

Dean laughed, “I’m pretty sure that’s where my brother is right now.  I had to have him give me a ride since I’m restricted until my ribs heal.”

“I hope he likes it.”

“He does, he is there at least once a month.”

“That’s nice. What do you do?”

“Nothing as cultured as running a book store.  I’m a mechanic.”

“It’s a very noble profession.”

“Not sure about noble, but it’s necessary and I enjoy it.”

“It’s always good to like your job, …” Cas is interrupted by his cell phone. He pulls it out and checks the number. “I’m sorry Dean, I have to take this.”

Dean tries to busy himself with his coffee and looking around so that he isn’t actively listening to Cas’s conversation but it’s not easy to do when they’re only 3 feet apart.

“Hello Hannah… I won’t be out late… no, I said I’d help him with his homework.” Cas looks at Dean apologetically. “Fine I’ll be home soon… I love you too.  Bye.”

Dean couldn’t help wonder who Cas was talking to. He didn’t mention a wife or girlfriend or even kids.

“I’m sorry about that. I need to get home soon.  Dean, it was nice to meet you. I have to say I was incredibly nervous about meeting you. “

“Dude, I get it. I was nervous too. Thank you for taking the time to meet with me though. Thank you. For everything.” without thinking Dean reached his hand across the table and laid it over Cas’s. “Thank you.”

Cas looked at Dean’s hand and then up at Dean.  He smiled a shy, sad smile.  Dean noticed how blue his eyes were.

“Dean, this is going to sound presumptuous, but would you be willing to meet me for coffee again?  I would like to talk some more and honestly I don’t have a lot of friends, we haven’t lived here all that long and I spend a lot of time at the shop.  If not I completely understand.”

“No, I could do that. I don’t get out a whole lot myself and right now I’m starting to go a little stir crazy.”

“Would Monday be too soon?  I close the shop at 5:30 that day.”

“I’ll have to ask Ruby. She’d have to drive me. God that sounds lame.”

“You need to take care of yourself Dean. You need to heal.”

“Yeah, yeah. I know.”

“Do you still have my number?”

Dean nodded.

“Please, call or text me to let me know if you can meet.”

“Ok. I can do that.  Thanks again Cas.  Take care.”

“You’re welcome Dean. You too.”

They shook hands again and Dean sat there as Cas walked out the door. He pulled out his phone and diled.

“Hey Sammy. You can come get me when you’re ready.”


End file.
